No More Dreaming
by Hatter's Madness
Summary: What if Sebastian and Ciel hadn't defeated Ash Landers, that terrible angel? What if not everyone made it? What if the only one left to avenge the Phantomhive name that night was Mey-Rin?


**Summary: What if Sebastian and Ciel hadn't defeated Ash Landers, that terrible angel? What if not everyone made it? What if the only one left to avenge the Phantomhive name that night was Mey-Rin? **

**Rating: M, to be safe because FanFic acts like a crazy parent sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or the song Blinding by Florence + The Machine :(**

* * *

_Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state,  
A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake,_

_No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber…_

Everything had always been serene, unchanging, blissful, perfect even. The Phantomhive Manor was an eternal garden of happiness; a kind of Eden, as it were. They laughed and went about their everyday lives completely untouchable. They were a beautiful family. It seemed like it would never end.

_Until I realize that it was you who held me under…_

But somehow, everything had gone all wrong and crumbled to ashes. The angel had come and shaken everything up. As the fierce battle with the man in white had raged on, Mey-Rin had discovered firsthand what Sebastian was; a frightening demon that had made a terrifying deal with the tiny head of the Phantomhives. It was Sebastian himself who had made their world a perfect dream. The young master and the faithful butler had finally met their match, and they hadn't won. Bard, Finny, Pluto, even Tanaka- everyone was gone. She wasn't sure how she herself had made it, bleeding as she was now.

_Felt it in my fist, in my feet, in the hollows of my eyelids,  
Shaking through my skull, through my spine and down through my ribs…_

The anger at what was forever lost made her entire body tremble. This must be the pain that the earl felt every day. That horrible, blindingly pale man, that **angel**, would pay for all the things he had done. He had taken everything away from them, stolen all the hopes and dreams they ever had, smashing it all like a careless child.

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone,  
No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden…_

Her thoughts wandered to the members of the Phantomhive household as her eyes drifted shut, her breath shallow. They were all she had. They would never laugh together again, they would never play together again, they would never smile again.

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love!  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love!_

She didn't care about who the graceful butler really was.

_No more dreaming like a girl, so in love with the wrong world…_

She loved Sebastian anyways, unconditionally.

_And I could hear the thunder and see the lightning crack,  
All around the world was waking, I never could go back…_

London was burning. People everywhere were screaming. At this rate, the city would cease to exist. Memories were fading away into oblivion. Soon, there would be nothing left to hold on to.

_Cause all the walls of dreaming, they were torn wide open…_

Even if she made it, where would she go? Back to the mansion, to live in an empty shell? To greet ghosts as they came home? To clean up after invisible specters? She couldn't go back with no one else to fill what had become such a happy home.

_And finally it seemed that the spell was broken…_

She would end this. She would put an end to all the suffering._  
_  
_And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open,  
And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open…_

Struggling, she pulled herself to her knees, narrowing her eyes at the decision . The gash across her stomach spilled more blood in protest of her movements. Her broken bones screamed out their dissent. She paid no mind to her body. After all, if she couldn't show the same kind of steeled resolve as her master, what kind of a maid was she?

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone…_

She would end the nightmare that had taken the sweet earl's parents away from him.

_No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden…_

She would destroy the fiend that had taken away her only friends.

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love!  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love!  
No more dreaming like a girl, so in love with the wrong world…_

Her rifle lay a few feet away. She crawled with bloodied hands towards it, dragging her once pristine uniform through the dirt. Reaching it, she was met with a dilemma- she had one shot left. One shot to bring about the vengeance her little master had been so hell-bent on reaping. One shot to carry out the same vengeance that now gripped her heart like a vice.

_Snow White's stitching up your circuit-boards,_  
_Someone's slipping through the hidden door,_  
_Snow White's stitching up your circuit-board…_

She gripped her trusted gun to her like it was her lifeline. Standing, she gritted her teeth to bite back the scream of pain that threatened to escape her lips. This **would** end. She forced her limbs to obey her as she took off her precious glasses, carefully placing them in her apron pocket. Ash was far away, she'd need to be able to see. She untied her maroon hair, letting it flow in the wind. It felt too heavy on top of her head. With a steadying breath, she lifted her rifle and her gaze to the sky, zeroing in on the source of her hatred.

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone…_

With her emotions in a hurricane, a single stream of tears slipped quietly from each of her eyes. They didn't hinder her vision, so she made no move to stop them. Her face twisted into an animalistic sneer of fury, concentrating on her prey.

_No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden…_

She couldn't help but scream at the being in her sights, making sure she was being noticed by the man currently floating above the bodies of her young master and his precious butler-

"**Rot in Hell!"**

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love!_

She took her shot; willing it with all her soul to fly true, willing it to pierce the pale skin of the creature that sneered back at her. She silently begged and screamed for this to all be over.

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love!_

And pierce her bullet did. A perfect circle showed itself right between the angel's eyes, a banshee-like wail escaping his lips as he crashed to the ground. A sigh escaped the maid's cracked lips. She lowered her rifle and commanded her limbs once more, limping at an agonizingly slow pace towards the bodies.

_No more dreaming like a girl, so in love with the wrong world…_

As she approached the scene, her eyes lit up in victory. Her bullet had done the deed. The hole in the angel's perfect face leaked a hideously dark blood. She pressed her boot to the face, pushing it farther into the ground.

"I hate you."

_Snow White's stitching up your circuit-boards…_

Satisfied with the lifeless stare of the filth beneath her shoe, she turned her attention to the two bodies next to her. Unable to force her will upon her body, she fell to her knees as her rifle fell from her hands. In a pool of blood, Sebastian cradled the tiny Phantomhive boy, ever the protector. She brushed the raven hair back from the pale face of the butler, letting her fingers ghost over the features she had lovingly stared at for so long. She moved on to the boy, her sweet employer, a broken soul. She stroked his hair, as a mother would before her child drifted off to sleep. Suddenly, almost as if with a jolt, she realized that was what she had wanted for a painfully long time.

_Someone's slipping through the hidden door…  
_

She had wanted to be with Sebastian, and she had wanted to be a mother to the dear boy in her care. She had wanted the laws of society to disappear. She had wanted to have a **real** kind of family. She smiled, content with her realization of her deepest desires.

_Snow White's stitching up your circuit-board…_

She lay down opposite Sebastian, placing her arms around the child between them. She was so tired. It was time to sleep now. As her vision started to blur out, she envisioned how lovely it would have been; She and Sebastian sitting in the garden, the young master running carefree. No, he wouldn't be the young master to her then.

"Ciel…"

_Someone's slipping through the hidden door…_

In her last moments of consciousness, she felt the tears stream down her face again. She couldn't be happier, embracing her family after sweeping away their fears. As her eyes closed finally, she felt a firm but gentle grasp, like someone was holding her hand. Surely, it was death who gripped her, taking her to her eternal resting place- be it Hell for her past, or Heaven for her actions that day. It mattered not to her. She could die in absolute peace.

"Really, you silly maid, you can't tell me you're done just yet," a silky baritone smoothly murmured.

* * *

**A/N: The end...? **


End file.
